Is Love Real?
by endless dreams
Summary: Kylie Braxton finds a true lover at Hogwarts....but is he REALLY her true love?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...except for kylie, brad, and other ppl that aren't in the hp books.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Kylie Braxton pushed a lock of long brown hair from her face, and looked up into the twinkling brown eyes of Brad Kirtland. He touched her cheek, and Kylie felt her heart do a somersault as she felt the touch of his warm hands. She smiled and they moved closer to each other. And before she knew it, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. A few minutes later, they broke apart, both smiling wildly. "Oh my god. We had better get out of here. It's almost time for dinner." Kylie said, her heart pounding in her chest like crazy. Brad grabbed her arm and said, "No, let's stay in here." Kylie's head was spinning, and she felt like she was in a dream. "No. Let's go." She moved towards the door and reached for the handle, but before she could turn it, the door flung open.  
  
Sorry, I know. It's a short chap.if you can call it a chap. PLEASE R/R!! 


	2. what's wrong?

Disclaimer: I DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T own any of da characters....yesh...except for some ppl...  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, his blue eyes twinkling as he gazed down at them. Kylie gulped and looked down at the ground, while Brad stared at Dumbledore with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise! I just needed to get a mop to clean up the flood that Moaning Myrtle has made outside of the girl's restroom. Now, why don't you two come on out so I clean up that mess." Kylie, still lookiing at the ground, got up from the over-turned bucket and slumped out of the closet. Brad followed behind her with his mouth still hanging open. Kylie could feel Dumbledore's eyes following her from the back of her head, as she walked on towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's all your fault, Brad! Butterfingers," Kylie said, saying the password to the Fat Lady. She stepped inside into the common room as the portrait swung open. She wasn't at all surprised that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in chairs all talking quietly to one another.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kylie said brightly, forgetting about Brad, and joining the three. Hermione smiled and nodded her head in greeting, but Ron and Harry, however, glared at her as she sat down in one of the big, red chairs across from Hermione.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" Kylie said, staring at Ron and Harry. Just then, Brad stepped into the common room, smiled and nodded at everyone, and then sat down next to Kylie. Hermione blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
"Well?" Kylie said impatiently, running her fingers through her hair and watching Ron and Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing that involves you," Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione scowled at Ron and said, "We were just discussing about-"  
  
"Nothing" Harry interrupted, jabbing Hermione with his shoulder, and glowering at her.  
  
Hermione stared at him, crossed her arms and turned away. Brad stared quizzically at all of them and said, "Uh, I'm getting tired. I'm going to hit the showers and then go to dreamland. So, good night."  
  
Kylie stood up, walked over to Brad and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night, Brad."  
  
Brad smiled and whispered in her ear, "Good night, Kyle. Love you."  
  
He was about to start making-out with her, but Kylie whispered urgently, "Not here, not now, Brad! Not in front of everybody watching!" But she giggled, as he kissed her on the lips anyway.  
  
Brad turned around and walked up the steps that lead to the boys dormitory, and Kylie turned to sit back down. She looked back up at Ron and Harry to find that they were looking at her like she was a pile of poop.  
  
"What is UP with you guys?!" Kylie asked, losing her temper.  
  
"NOTHING. JUST NOTHING. WOULD YOU LEAVE US ALONE?" Ron and Harry both shouted.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Neville Longbottom had arrived from the boy's dormitory to check out what the commotion was all about. "People are trying to sleep, you know."  
  
Harry glanced at his watch and said, "I'm going to bed." He got to his feet and brushed past Kylie, while Ron followed behind him. When they disappeared up the stairs, Kylie sighed and turned to Hermione.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I can't tell," Hermione said quietly. "They're going to be so mad at me if I do."  
  
Kylie noticed that Hermione's eyes were getting damp. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. Silent tears were now pouring down Hermione's face, and she started to hastily wipe them away with her sleeve.  
  
Bewildered, Kylie went over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Don't cry. Let's get you to bed. Come on." Kylie helped her friend up the stairs and into her dormitory.  
  
Hermione sniffled and said, "Thanks Kylie." Kylie smiled and went over to her own four-poster bed, which was next to Hermione's.  
  
"Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams. And don't let whatever you're crying about get to you."  
  
Kylie slipped into her nightgown and fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Voldemort

Kylie woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. Yawning, she pulled on a tank top and shorts, and walked out of the dormitory into the common room. "Thank god it's Saturday!" she thought. Otherwise she would have to be wearing the same old black robes again. "The professors sure do have a bad taste in fashion and color," she thought, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Strange.nobody's here!" she said, thinking aloud. Shrugging, she walked through the portrait of the fat lady and walked down the marble staircase into the Great Hall. It was deserted.  
  
"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" she shrieked in panic, her voice bouncing off the walls.  
  
**They're with meee.**  
  
She swung herself around, her long brown hair whipping her face. "WHO SAID THAT?!"  
  
The person laughed evilly. **Are you ssssure you don't know who I am, Kylie?**  
  
"You sound like a snake." Kylie muttered, thinking hard.  
  
"KYLIE!" a voice yelled.  
  
Her head was spinning, but she forced herself to look at the person who had yelled. It was Harry!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT! HE'S GOING TO-"  
  
**Shut up, Potter!**  
  
There was a flash of green, and Harry sunk to the floor, twitching madly, as his eyes rolled helplessly in their sockets.  
  
Kylie looked away, both in horror and disgust.  
  
"V-voldemort!" Harry gasped, gaining control with himself. Still trembling, he got up from the floor and wiped some blood dripping down the side of his mouth with his shirt. "You're going to pay!"  
  
**I told you to shut UP, Potter!**  
  
There was another blinding flash of green, and Harry fell to the floor, shaking violently.  
  
"I have to do something!" Kylie screamed in her thoughts. "VOLDEMORT! PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!"  
  
There was the same evil laugh that made the hairs on her neck stand on end. **But you see, Kylie, you ARE my size!**  
  
"G-get out of h-here!" Harry gasped, looking at Kylie. "You're going to-to"  
  
Another flash of green, and Harry lay on the floor-motionless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Srry ppl! This is the end of thee so-called chapter 3! Haha! please r/r! 


End file.
